Tus ojos grises
by Maira Lily
Summary: Tonks se siente la mujer más afurtanada del mundo por haber conseguido lo que más quería: a Remus. Él, por su parte, tiene un problemilla que solucionar antes de poder amarla con todo su ser.


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a JK Rowling. En esta historia hay un poco de SiruisxRemus aunque su trama principal es LupinXTonks.

Tus ojos grises

El alba emerge lentamente en Londres engullendo con sus haces de luz, violetas, rosas, añiles y naranjas los edificios, las farolas, las famosas cabinas de teléfono de color rojo y a los pocos transeúntes que ya recorren las frías calles. A pesar de estar rozando la primavera el aire sigue siendo gélido y la humedad empaña los cristales de los coches y las ventanas de los apartamentos. No es raro ver a gente con bufandas, abrigos largos o paraguas, intentando huir del frío que cala sus huesos y de la posible lluvia. Lo cierto es que este año está siendo más frío que los anteriores, quizás se deba al avance de ese desquiciado al que tanto teme la mayor parte de la comunidad mágica.

A través de la empañada ventana del salón de un tercero una joven observa el avance de los rayos del sol ajena al frío del exterior. Coloca una mano de finos dedos sobre la ventana y borra el rastro de humedad dibujando una cara sonriente. Una camisa azul y gastada es la única prenda que cubre su desnudez, le queda suelta porque no es suya, es del hombre que todavía dormita en la cama, a escasos metros de ella. Se arrebuja contra la camisa e inspira con fuerza el suave aroma de su prometido a través de la prenda. Al hacerlo unos mechones de cabello le rozan la nariz, los aparta con suavidad de su rostro y observa su reflejo. Dos ojos grises, unos labios llenos y una exótica cabellera corta de color rosa chicle. Desvía la mirada a su mano derecha donde encuentra un fino anillo de plata que le dibuja una sonrisa en el rostro, Merlín sabe cuánto ha sufrido para poder verlo ahí. Le gusta, es un fino arete de plata grabado con diminutas flores a su alrededor y en su cara interna con sus nombres; Remus y Dora Lupin. Y sinceramente siente que no puede ser más feliz en ese momento. Cierra los ojos centrándose en la respiración pausada de su marido en la otra habitación, le gusta su respiración y sus ojos dorados como el sol y su sonrisa tímida es un perfecto delirio.

Se sobresalta al sentir unos labios sobre su cuello, dejando un reguero de castos besos hasta llegar a la clavícula donde succionan levemente. La barba sin afeitar le hace cosquillas y sonríe tontamente mientras abre los ojos para encontrar a su reflejo acompañado por el del amor de su vida. Los finos labios suben ahora por su mejilla hasta su oreja, besan su lóbulo y después unos dientes blancos salen al encuentro de la tierna carne. La lengua del lobo lame el lóbulo y el pendiente de bisutería que lleva la joven bruja y sigue su camino hasta detrás de la oreja, aprieta con la lengua y besa esa zona sensible. Ella gira el rostro y él la mira, en ese instante sus miradas conectan y se clavan la una sobre la otra, gris contra dorado, la tormenta contra el sol. No saben cuánto tiempo transcurre mientras ellos se devoran con los ojos, pero cuando son conscientes de algo más que el color del otro se sonrojan y apartan la mirada con suma lentitud. Remus tarda más que ella porque le encantan esos ojos, son la perfección más absoluta, su color favorito, su visión predilecta, lo primero en lo que piensa antes de acostarse y al levantarse cada mañana.

-Me gusta ver el amanecer, me recuerda a ti.-Susurra con voz queda contra el oído de la muchacha. Porque es cierto, tal vez nunca se ha parado a observar con atención el cielo pero esa mañana se percata de que es como ella, multicolor, suave y atractivo.

De los labios de Dora escapa una sonrisa complacida, ama a ese hombre, siempre lo ha sabido pero en ese momento lo sabe con mayor certeza. Probablemente sea el hombre más tímido y testarudo que jamás ha conocido pero sus cualidades eclipsan ese detalle; es inteligente, dulce, atento, es guapo, tiene un montón de cicatrices interesantes y un viejo gramófono descolorido donde escucha jazz y algunos grupos de rock. Es perfecto, más perfecto de lo que ella soñaba, porque Dora soñaba con ese hombre, desde la primera vez que lo vio.

Una mano áspera se desliza por sus caderas con una lentitud tortuosa y la acerca más al cuerpo de Lupin. Un suspiro ahogado escapa de los labios que se dedican a besar su cuello con insistencia cuando descubre que lo único que cubre su desnudez literalmente es esa camisa. Ella sonríe tanto por la reacción de su marido como por el tacto del frío anillo contra su estómago. El anillo es idéntico al de ella, exceptuando las flores claro. Un pensamiento cruza la mente de la joven bruja, ese momento no puede ser más perfecto. Entonces él caracolea sobre su vientre haciendo escapar un suspiro cargado de los labios rosados que se muere por besar. Tonks se gira y entonces se besan, al principio sólo es labio sobre labio en un roce casi inocente y cargado de ternura, pero él abre la boca, ella se cuela dentro y sus lenguas comienzan a danzar dentro de sus bocas, acariciándose la una a la otra.

La pelirrosa entrelaza las manos en el cabello del lobo, despeinando sus mechones castaños, las manos de Remus descienden delineando el contorno de la muchacha hasta sus caderas donde las deja reposar a la par que acerca más a esa mujer contra sí. Un suave golpe proveniente del vientre de la bruja los hace separarse sobresaltados, entonces ríen como locos. Las manos ásperas acarician el lugar del golpe dibujando extraños símbolos que ella no comprende, pero son runas, runas de protección. Porque aunque a Remus le de miedo ser padre ama a ese niño, lo sabe, así como sabe que el saxofón es un instrumento y el chocolate un dulce.

La besa en la frente y se coloca de rodillas frente a ella, aproxima su rostro al vientre levemente abultado de su esposa y besa su ombligo. Cuela la lengua dentro lo poco que puede puesto que pronto se convertirá en un botón que sobresaldrá. Las manos de la joven siguen entrelazadas en su pelo y eso le hace sonreír. Le gusta sentir esas uñas largas y negras acariciando su cuero cabelludo, le eriza los vellos de la piel. Sigue besando esa dulce barriguita que en unos meses lo hará el hombre más feliz del mundo. Cada noche, cuando no puede dormir, se pregunta dos cosas, una le aterra la otra le hace cosquillas en el pecho. ¿En qué casa de Hogwarts caerá? ¿Será como su padre o como su madre? Él sabe que la respuesta a esa pregunta es incierta, por ello todas las noches reza a quien quiera que le escuche que su hijo no se licántropo. Sabe que a su mujer no le importa pero eso es probablemente porque ella no ha sufrido lo mismo que él y lo peor de todo es que se puede sentir afortunado por la vida que ha llevado.

Casi sin darse cuenta ha parado de besarla y ya no sonríe, se ha quedado estático, casi asustado ante sus propias ideas. Es casi una suerte que a ese temblor repentino que le recorre el cuerpo no le acompañen unas lágrimas. Ella se pone a su altura y reparte besos cortos por su rostro hasta que Remus reacciona y la mira a los ojos, es entonces cuando empieza a llorar, cuando esos ojos grises cargados de preocupación se centran en sus ojos. Se besan en los labios y el lobo consigue serenarse, inspirando el aroma a vainilla que desprende la bruja. Se abrazan, se acunan el uno al otro con ternura con el bienestar del otro como única preocupación.

-Sé que te aterra que cuando este bebé nazca sufra como sufriste tú, pero no lo hará. Tendrá unos padres que le amen y un mundo perfecto en el que vivir, porque nosotros vamos a luchar por ello, por todas las cosas en las que creemos. Te amo Remus, te amo desde lo más profundo de mi corazón.-Ella besa sus labios y él la tumba con suavidad en el suelo.

Lo sabe, sabe que ella está perdidamente enamorada de él y de su hijo, sabe que ella piensa que él es perfecto pero precisamente porque él es él sabe que no es perfecto. Pero le gusta sentirse importante, le gusta saber que es útil para alguien, le gusta saber que alguien puede amarlo. Por eso desabrocha despacio cada botón de esa camisa que no le gusta nada, pero que su pelirrosa ama, besa sus labios y desciende por su cuello hasta llegar a sus senos. Besa cada parte de ese cuerpo tan perfecto hasta que ya no le queda más por besar, entonces la coge en volandas y a tientas la lleva al dormitorio. El colchón cruje bajo su peso pero ninguno le presta atención y así esa fría mañana se calientan el uno al otro bajo las sábanas.

Un ruido del otro lado de la ventana lo despierta, parpadea varias veces hasta que se acostumbra a la semioscuridad que lo rodea. Se despereza con cuidado de no despertar a su hermosa esposa, se baja de la cama con cuidado y se viste con las ropas que están desperdigadas por el suelo. Camina descalzo hasta la cocina donde llena una taza de café ardiendo y se posiciona junto a la ventana. Pese a ser casi media mañana el cielo esta gris e inexpresivo, no es que el esté acostumbrado a ver cielos azules y despejados pero sería una hermosa novedad. Bebe un sorbo de café con los ojos cerrados, ha decidido aprovechar ese silencio y esa soledad para pensar. Como siempre unos ojos grises se apoderan de su mente, Remus conoce a la perfección al dueño de esos ojos. Son unos ojos almendrados, como los de Dora, pero más pequeños, están enmarcados por unas pestañas negras para nada femeninas y adornan un rostro más hermoso que el del propio Adonis. Una barba bien cuidada se reparte por la barbilla de ese hombre y rodea unos labios ligeramente gruesos, labios de los que él ha estado colgado en más de una ocasión. Le gustan, probablemente más que el chocolate, lo cuál es mucho. Otro sorbo del amargo café le da una imagen más detallada de ese hombre que fue más que su amigo, su cabello. Unos bucles negros como el alquitrán nacen de esa cabeza hasta la altura de los hombros, tal vez un poco más abajo, y ya tiene lista la figura que ronda ha rondado su mente durante tantos años; Sirius Black. Curiosamente el primo de su esposa.

Un suspiro de frustración escapa de sus labios, siempre estuvo enamorado de Sirius, nunca fue un secreto para nadie. Era todo lo que Remus quería y necesitaba, pero cuando murió sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. Que no valía la pena seguir viviendo si él no estaba ahí para arroparlo en las noches frías. Entonces apareció ella, casi como de la nada, y le tendió su mano. Al principio le dio miedo a aceptarla pero al poco tiempo supo que no se había equivocado al confiar en ella. Era dulce, algo torpe pero encantadora y era justo lo que Remus necesitaba. Pero lo mejor de todo tenía los ojos grises, sus ojos grises, esos preciosos orbes que tanto había amado y que ahora podía seguir amando. No había sido fácil, lo admitía, sobre todo por su parte, pero había valido la pena.

Abre los ojos y la escucha murmurar su nombre en sueños, no puede evitar sonreír porque lo cierto es que es adorable. Está preparado, es el momento, ahora o nunca.

-Sirius,-su voz es un susurro tan bajo que ni el mismo es capaz de oírla, pero intuye que está hablando en voz alta por el vaho que sale de su boca entreabierta.- te he amado durante, Dios, ¿cuánto, veinte años casi? Y lo he hecho con todo mí ser. He amado a ese niño rebelde, a ese adolescente caótico que ligaba con todas, a ese hombre loco que fue encerrado injustamente y al adulto con mente de adolescente que fuiste. Pero reo que ha llegado la hora de decirte adiós y empezar de cero. Ella se lo merece, se merece todo lo que yo pueda ofrecerle. Gracias por haber hecho que mi vida fuera maravillosa, voy a extrañarte muchísimo.-Está llorando, siente las lágrimas rodar por su rostro y morir precipitándose al vacío. Pero era necesario, Sirius fue su primer amor pero ha llegado el momento de pasar página y de amar por segunda vez.

Se seca las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa, casi puede ver en cada una de ellas el rostro de Sirius diciéndole adiós. Deja la taza medio vacía de café en la encimera junto con sus recuerdos y sus penas pasadas. Camina hacia el dormitorio y llega justo a tiempo para ver como Tonks se despereza exageradamente y se frota los ojos sin ninguna delicadeza. Ella se incorpora al oír la risa de Remus en el marco de la puerta, tiene todo el cabello revuelto y le brillan los ojos de una forma que nunca antes había visto. Ella sonríe por ver a su marido tan rebosante de algo que no acaba de comprender pero que le gusta. Se levanta medio adormilada todavía y en dos zancadas se planta ante él. Sin mirarlo a los ojos siquiera lo besa en los labios lamiendo el labio inferior en el proceso.

-Llevas puesta mi camisa.-Dice ella entre beso y beso, Remus no puede hacer otra cosa que echarse a reir. Con su parsimonia habitual se deshace de la camisa, botón a botón y se la pone a ella. Entonces la agarra con delicadeza del cuello de la camisa y la aproxima a sus labios donde la besa con todo el amor que es capaz de demostrarle.

-Antes odiaba esa camisa, ahora creo que podría convertirse en una de mis favoritas.

Ambos sonríen y se quedan embelesados de la reluciente sonrisa del otro, en el aire no se respira otra cosa que amor. Remus la besa de nuevo y ella sonríe dentro del beso porque su marido se ha despertado con ganas de amarla. Lo que ella no sabe es que Remus acaba regalarle plenamente su corazón. Dora acaricia el rostro de Remus y entonces, sólo entonces se miran a los ojos, la bruja se sorprende de ver cuánto brillan los ojos dorados, el lobo se sorprende al no ver otros ojos grises sino los preciosos ojos grises de su mujer, Nyphadora Tonks Lupin. Si, sin duda ese momento es mágico porque no puede ser más perfecto ni nunca lo será.

fin


End file.
